Room Mate ?
by IllaMel
Summary: Jika tinggal bersama menurut Chanyeol berarti berbagi televisi, makanan, ruangan, kamar mandi, kamar tidur, udara, dan kehidupan. Tetapi, Bagi dirinya tinggal bersama dengan Park Chanyeol adalah Kutukan, cobaan sekaligus godaan! Chanyeol/OC


Hari minggu merupakan hari bermalas - malasan bagi seorang gadis. Suasananya tenang, dia bisa tidur sehari penuh tanpa ada yang menganggu. Sangat membahagiakan.

Semuanya berjalan normal sebelum teman satu flatnya yang ia beri gelar sebagai 'sahabat' menghancurkan ketenangannya.

"Kim Yeol La! Cepat bangun! Yeolla!"

"Ini hari minggu Jang Ok Hyun, jangan bangunkan aku!"

Yeolla membalikan badanya hingga posisinya sekarang tengkurap, lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tidur seharian penuh, cepatlah bangun! Sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore, pabo!"

Yeolla melemparkan guling panjang miliknya, tepat mengenai kepala Okhyun tanpa melihatnya.

"Hei! Kau Ini! _Pabo_!"

Merasa sudah hilang kesabaran, Okhyun menarik kedua kaki sahabatnya dengan sangat kuat hingga ia jatuh dari atas kasur dengan bunyi gedebuk keras.

"Jang Ok Hyun! Kau ingin aku bunuh, Hah?!"

Yeolla duduk di atas lantai sembari memegangi kening dan hidungnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku, aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu. Jadi cepatlah bangun! Kau punya tugas rumah minggu ini!"

Dengan begitu Okhyun pergi meninggalkan kamar Yeolla dengan diiringi bunyi pintu terbanting.

Sekali lagi, Yeolla menarik selimutnya dan berbaring di lantai. Sebelum suara teriakan Okhyun membuatnya terbangun dengan cepat.

"Kim Yeol La!"

Tugas rumah di sini berarti siksaan dan olahraga berat di hari minggu menurut Yeolla. Dia harus membereskan semua sudut rumah flat yang ia dan Okhyun sewa dengan sangat bersih.

Seperti sekarang ini, dia sedang mengepel ruang tengah dengan keringat yang bercucuran, sedangkan Okhyun duduk santai di atas sofa empuk, memakan keripik kentang, sambil menikmati tayangan di televisi.

"Ini tidak adil!"

Yeolla mengeluh keras, mendengarnya Okhyun tertawa kecil.

"Diamlah, dan lalukan saja tugasmu."

Yeolla mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu kembali mengepel lantai sekuat tenaga tanpa suara.

Yeolla selesai mengerjakan semuanya tepat ketika Okhyun memanggilnya untuk bergabung dengannya.

"Yeolla-ssi! Kemarilah, ayo cepat kemari!"

Yeolla menghampiri Okhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya, merebut keripik kentang miliknya dan mulai memakan banyak - banyak. Tapi Okhyun tidak memperdulikan tingkahnya.

"Acaranya sudah mulai!"

Okhyun histeris, mengambil remote tv dan membesarkan volumenya.

"Okhyunee, kecilkan volumenya! Kau membuat telingaku mau pecah."

Sambil mendengus keras Okhyun menuruti permintaan temannya.

Kini keduannya terdiam dan fokus melihat tayangan di tv.

Acara tv itu bernama 'Room Mate'. Room Mate merupakan reality show dimana seorang selebriti akan mengundi satu nama orang biasa atau biasanya seorang fansnya yang beruntung untuk tinggal bersamanya selama satu bulan.

Menurut fans setia acara ini, Jang Ok Hyun. Room Mate merupakan reality show dengan rating nomor satu di Korea selama enam bulan penayangannya. Bulan ini adalah bulan ketujuh dengan episode dan selebriti baru untuk mengisi acaranya.

"Menurutmu siapa selebriti yang mengikuti Room Mate kali ini?"

Okhyun bertanya.

"Aku tak perduli."

"Kau ini."

Room Mate sekarang sedang menampilkan Yoo Jaesuk dan Leetuk yang merupakan pembawa acara tersebut. Mereka tengah berbincang dengan selebriti bulan lalu yang merupakan seorang penyanyi cantik Jung Eun Ji 'Apink' beserta seorang fans wanitanya yang beruntung.

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu setelah mengikuti acara ini Eunji-ssi?" Tanya Jaesuk.

"Aku jadi semakin mengenali dan memahami fansku, bagaimana beradaptasi dengan orang yang kita tidak kenal tetapi mereka sudah mengenal kita." Eunji tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku dan Ahn Yoosan berbagi pengalaman dan kami sekarang menjadi teman dekat."

"Senang sekali mendengarnya, bagaimana menurutmu Yoosan-ah?" Leetuk bertanya pada Yoosan.

"Leetuk _oppa_ , ini adalah pengalaman yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidupku, aku bisa tinggal bersama dengan Eunji eonni dan menjadi temannya. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi!"

"Hahahaha! Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita panggil bintang kita bulan ini. Leetuk menurutmu siapa?"

"Entahlah Jaesuk _hyung_ , aku tak tahu. Siapa menurutmu Eunji-ssi?"

"Aku dan Yoosan tahu siapa dia!" Eunji berkata riang.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus memanggilnya untuk kami." Pinta Jaesuk

"Park Chanyeol!" Seru Eunji dan Yoosan bebarengan.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Chanyeol Oppa! Ottoke? Ottoke? Aigo! Chanyeol Oppaaaaa!"

"Kau gila Jang Okhyun!"

"Kau tahu aku penggemar EXO, apalagi Suho oppa!"

"Tapi dia Chanyeol! CHAN-YEOL! PARK-CHAN-YEOL! Bukan suho!"

"Apa masalahnya? Chanyeol juga anggota Exo, aku ini Exo-L penggemar setia Exo!"

"Kau sangat berlebihan dan tidak normal Okhyunee."

"Aku sangat normal Yeolla-ssi. Aku Jang Okhyun gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun sama denganmu-"

"Hei! Usiaku baru sembilan belas!"

"Hanya berbeda satu tahun berapa bulan saja denganku. Aku menyukai bimbimpap, jjangmyeon, instagram dan Exo! Aku sangat normal, tidak sepertimu."

"Aku Kim Yeolla, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun yang lebih normal darimu. Aku menyukai Keju Mozarella, apel, cokelat, nilai ujian tinggi dan pria tampan yang kaya."

"Aishh, kau ini diamlah!"

Chanyeol muncul dengan mengenakan setelan baju hangat berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans senada, kontras dengan kulit putih dan rambutnya yang kini diwarnai dengan warna merah. Tetapi dia terlihat menawan, itu saja menurut Yeolla.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, menjabat tangan Jaesuk, Leetuk, Eunji dan Yoosan. Lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Anyeonghaseyo_ , Exo Chanyeol Imnida!"

"Si tampan dan karismatik kita Chanyeol Exo!" Jaesuk menyambutnya.

Terdengar tepuk tangan dan jeritan para gadis di studio.

"Semua gadis disini tergila - gila dengamnu Chanyeol-ah, kau tahu aku merasa tersingkir dengan kehadiranmu. Aku lelaki nomor satu disini kau tahu?"

"Jaesuk _oppa_ , jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Eunji menyela.

"Benar kata Eunji, kau harus mengingat umurmu hyung." Leetuk menimpali.

Chanyeol dan semua orang di studio tertawa, termasuk Okhyun yang menontonya di rumah. Terkecuali Yeolla yang menunjukan tampang membosankan.

"Chanyeol-ah." Panggil Jaesuk.

" _Ne_."

"Kau adalah bintang muda yang sangat bersinar dan multitalent. Hampir semua remaja mengidolakanmu, terlebih lagi para wanita." Kata Jaesuk.

"Sekarang kau berada disini dan akan memilih seseorang yang beruntung untuk tinggal dan mengikuti Room Mate denganmu selama satu bulan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak sabar."

"Kau ini jujur sekali." Jawab Leetuk.

"Aku tidak sabar mengikuti acara ini, menurutku akan menyenangkan jika kita tinggal bersama dengan orang yang belum kita kenal, memahami karakter dan sifatnya. lalu kau tahu kita bisa mendapatkan teman baru atau mungkin anggota keluarga yang baru."

"Menurutmu apa yang kita lakukan saat tinggal bersama dengan seseorang yang bukan anggota keluarga kita?" Tanya Leetuk.

"Hahaha, menurutku semua orang tahu apa yang kita lakukan saat tinggal bersama dengan orang lain. Lagi pula aku sudah berpengalaman tinggal bersama dangan banyak orang. Aku tinggal bersama dengan anggota Exo yang lainnya. Pada dasarnya tinggal bersama berarti berbagi televisi, makanan, ruangan, kamar mandi, kamar tidur mungkin, udara, dan kehidupan. Hahaha"

Semua orang kembali tertawa.

"Eunji, bagaimana pendapatmu melihat Chanyeol mengikuti acara ini?" Jaesuk bertanya.

"Aku pikir Chanyeol tidak akan mengalami kesulitan beradaptasi. Aku mengenal Chanyeol dan bertemu denganya saat kami dalam acara yang sama, dia pribadi yang menyenangkan, ceria dan humoris."

"Kamsahamnida, aku benar - benar tersanjung." Kata Chanyeol.

"Yoosan-ssi, apa yang ingin kau katakan kepada orang yang akan dipilih Chanyeol?" Jaesuk bertanya pada Yoosan.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung bisa tinggal dengannya, Chanyeol oppa sangat tampan!"

Tepuk tangan dan gelak tawa terdengar di studio, kamera memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang tertawa malu lalu selingan iklanpun muncul.

"Kenapa harus ada iklan!"

"Tentu agar stasiun tv mendapatkan uang. Okhyun, kau punya Jjangmyeon instan? Aku lapar."

"Ada, aku simpan di lemari makanan atas. Ambil saja."

" _Gomawo_!"

Yeolla tengah menikmatu Jjangmyeonnya ketika Okhyun mulai berteriak histeris lagi, kali ini Yeolla tidak menggubrisnya tapi gagal ia tetap meladeni celotehan Okhyun.

"Yeolla-ssi! Chanyeol akan memilih nama orangnya!" Okhyun berteriak.

"Baguslah!"

"Aku harap itu aku!"

"Jangan bermimpi! Kau mendaftarkan namamu lebih dari dua puluh kali setiap bulan dari episode pertama dan tidak berhasil sampai sekarang."

Yeolla bersandar di pintu dapur menghabiskan sisa - sisa Jjangmyeon miliknya.

"Kau membuatku terluka Kim Yeolla. Tapi jika bukan aku yang terpilih, aku harap dirimu."

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mendaftarkan namaku dalam acara itu."

"Aku mendaftarkanmu dua hari yang lalu."

"Apa?! Kau gila ya? Tapi tetap tidak mungkin yang dipilih adalah aku."

Yeolla kembali masuk ke dapur. Dia mengambil botol berisi air dingin dari kulkas, menuangnya segelas lalu meminumnya.

Sedetik kemudian handphonenya berbunyi bersamaan dengan teriakan Okhyun lagi.

Yeolla mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakkan di meja makan, melihat siapa yang menelfonya tetapi yang muncul adalah nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

" _Yeoboseyo_. Apakah ini Kim Yeol La?"

" _Ne_ , benar. _Nugusijyo_?"

" _Yeolla-ssi_! Ottoke ottoke! Kau harus lihat ini, kau harus lihat di tv!"

Okhyun datang tiba - tiba dan menarik lengan Yeolla menuju ruang tamu.

"Okhyun-ah, tolong diam sebentar. Aku sedang mengangkat telefon."

Terdengar gelak tawa yang ramai dari lawan bicaranya di telefon.

"Kenapa disana sangat ramai? Kenapa kau tertawa? Siapa kau?"

"Yeolla, Yeolla. Itu dia dia!"

Okhyun bergantian menunjuk handphone milik Yeolla dan televisi.

"Okhyun, tolong diamlah sebentar. Kenapa kau tertawa lagi? Siapa kamu?"

"Ckck, Dengarkan temanmu Yeolla. Lihatlah televisimu sekarang."

Yeolla kini melihat kearah televisi, acara Room Mate kini memperlihatkan Park Chanyeol yang tengah menelfon seseorang sembari melambaikan tanganya pada kamera.

" _Nuguya_?" Yeolla bertanya sekali lagi pada orang yang meneleponnya.

" _Anyeong_ Yeolla-ya, je ireumeun Park Chanyeol Imnida."

Lawan bicaranya berkata dengan riang.

"Kau jangan bergurau, Chanyeol Exo sedang siaran langsung di televisi dan sedang menelfon seseorang." Yeolla berkata dengan polos.

"Ya tentu, yang sedang aku telfon adalah dirimu Kim Yeolla."

Yeolla melihat ke arah handphonenya dan juga televisi, masih tidak yakin tapi suara dan perkataannya sama seperti yang Chanyeol ucapkan di televisi. Melihat Okhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya sembari terus mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar - binar membuat semuanya terasa meyakinkan.

"Chanyeol-ra?"

"Ne, Chanyeol Imnida."

Benar, yang menelfonya adalah Park Chanyeol! Dengan spontan Yeolla melemparkan handphone miliknya dan panggilan terputus, kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada acara Room Mate di televisi.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau mungkin membuatnya terkena serangan jantung sampai membuatnya mematikan telfon." Jaesuk bergurau.

"Ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis mematikan telfon saat aku belum selesai berbicara." Chanyeol tertawa, diikuti dengan semua orang.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari Kim Yeolla, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya, tapi semoga kami bisa menjadi teman baik."

"Kalau begitu ada yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk Kim Yeolla?" Leetuk bertanya padanya.

"Yeolla-ya, aku harap kau baik - baik saja disana. Aku tahu kau masih melihat televisimu sekarang. Jadi hmm..." Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi, sampai jumpa! Anyeong!"

Dengan begitu acara Room Mate hari itu selesai. Begitupun dengan Yeolla yang kini duduk lemas di lantai bersandar di pinggir sofa, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Minta vote, kritik dan saranya ya 😁

Thank you


End file.
